El Deseo de un Vampiro
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Hay ansias que por mas que tu cuerpo y corazon esten muertos aun no olvidan. ¿Seras sera capaz de saciarlos? ¿Alucard tendra exito en su nueva caceria? Lean y enterense


Hola lectores de esta sección. Espero que alguno que lea esta sección me conozca por mis otras historias. Si lo ya me conocen, saben que mi especialidad son los One-Shot , del tipo Lemon. Y si no, ya o saben ahora ^-^

Traigo esta historia de mi pareja favorita de mi manga favorito de mi genero favorito. Espero que les guste me dejen saber sus opiniones. Pueden decirte hasta que es una basura siempre que me lo digan con buenas palabras. Lo ultimo que me queda agregar es que esta basada en una parte del anime de Hellsing, mesclado con algunas frases dek manga.

**Pareja**: SerasxAlucard

**Advertencia**: La historia tiene contenido sexual explicito asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo. No quiero quejas después.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen por que de lo contrario Walter no estaría muerto y Seras y Alucard ya estarían juntos.

**Dedicatoria**: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amigo **Satoshi Vampire**, del foro DZ, fiel Advance al igual que yo y amante de esta pareja.

Sin mas aca esta la historia

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**El deseo de un vampiro **

Acaban de volver de una misión, y Seras se encontraba acostada, en su habitación, pensando en la pelea que acaba de pasar, cuando una pregunta le llego a la mente

"_¿A pesar de estar muerta, aun deseas a un hombre por la noche?"_

Era la pregunta que el comandante le había hecho hacia unos días y por alguna razón no dejaba de molestarla. Se había colado en sus pensamientos de tal manera que, en cada uno de sus momentos libres, cuando practicabay aun cuando se bañaba, aparecía constantemente como si exigiera una respuesta.

Cuando llego a su mente, en ese momento, se puso a reflexionar sobre ese tema, en un intento de conseguir paz para su mente.

Si, pensaba, deseo a los hombres por la noche. Pero se encontró insatisfecha, ante esa respuesta porque sabía que no los deseaba en ese sentido. Ella, aunque con gran temor de que eso fuera a ocurrir, los deseaba como un simple alimento.

Pensamiento normal, dado su condición de vampiresa.

Pero en sentido específicamente, no los deseaba. Tampoco lo había hecho siendo humana. Tal vez por falta de tiempo o mejor dicho por pensar que tenía aun la vida por delante para ocuparse de ese tema. Nadie nunca pensaría que se moriría para renacer como vampiro, aunque en ese caso si tendrá que dar las gracias por su condición de virgen.

Mas si le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo a él.

Entonces con respecto a esa pregunta, su respuesta era que ella no deseaba a los hombres, no importaba si estaba muerta o no. Al momento se dio cuenta que esa respuesta era tanto como falsa como verdadera.

Falsa porque ella si deseaba a alguien por las noches.

Verdadera porque ella no deseaba a un hombre. Deseaba a un vampiro. Un vampiro en especial.

El gran No-life King. Su amo y maestro. Alucard.

Había sido consiente de ese deseo que sentía por él desde que lo vio tomar la sangre de esa conductora. Era cierto que en un principio solo la envidia de no poder cometer ella misma ese acto pero una vez en su habitación y saciado la sed de sangre, esa imagen volvía una y otra vez. Hasta que se quedo dormida.

Y tuvo ese sueño.

Era ella al que el vampiro estaba mordiendo, pero la situación había cambiado. Estaban en su cama, desnudos y el entraba violentamente en ella. Se despertó sobresaltada.

Tenía el cuerpo y la sangre en llamas. Todo lo que pude hacer fue complacerse sola, triste porque todo había sido un sueño. Despertando de sus recuerdos, Seras se atrevió a dar una respuesta en un susurro:

-A pesar de estar muerta, lo deseo amo.

Poniendo en claro sus sentimientos, su mente se encontró en paz por fin. Esa noche pudo dormir tranquila. Tal vez si hubiera estado más atenta, hubiera escuchado la risa familiar detrás de la puerta.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alucard se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba sentado como siempre, meditando las palabras que escucho de la boca de su aprendiz.

El sospechaba de los deseos ocultos de ella pero escuchar la confirmación lo complacía enormemente. Porque el también la deseaba. Es decir, debía ser muy idiota para no notar esas piernas largas y esbeltas, su cuerpo torneado y resaltado por su uniforme y más que nada esos labios rojos y carnosos.

En pocas palabras una tentación andante. Pero su rasgo más destacado era esa inocencia que la rodeaba haciéndole más atrayente.

Ardía de deseo de corromperla, despojarla de su virtud. Que conociera el placer entre sus brazos. Dejarla agotada después de poseerla una y otra vez.

En una palabra quería hacerla suya. Quería que su cuerpo, su mente, su vida fuera de él, quisiera que le perteneciera de una manera absoluta. Pensó que todo esto sería muy divertido en los días siguientes. Seducir a su aprendiz para lograr llevarla a su cama.

Yéndose a dormir, planificaba su nueva cacería.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Seras estaba tomando un baño, después de la práctica del día. Había sido una semana larga en varios sentidos. Por lado los freaks se habían multiplicado, lo que ocasionaba misiones extensas e insoportables con inagotables sesiones de entrenamiento. Y aun así no era eso por lo que estaba cansada.

Era por su maestro.

Había adoptado un nuevo tipo de actitud. A todas apariencias seguía siendo el mismo sádico, burlón e indiferente de siempre. Pero había ciertas cosas, que parecía que solo ella notaba.

Para empezar, siempre aparecía en todos los lugares donde ella estaba, como una casualidad, no dando explicaciones como era su costumbre. En esos momentos hacia comentarios, que ella sinceramente no comprendía, y se reía viendo su confusión.

Pero a su criterio, lo peor era esa costumbre de acorralarla contra las paredes o algo para decirle cosas. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Avanzaba despacio, la hipnotizaba con sus ojos rojos y cuando menos se daba cuenta, estaba contra una pared y con sus brazos a cada lado. Ahí se acercaba y le susurra una orden al oído.

Lo siguiente era cuando se alejaba y rosaba alguna parte de su cuerpo con sus manos. Sentía en esos roces tal carga erótica, que creía que debían ser fruto de su imaginación. Debido a que no podía ser normal, que su cuerpo anhelara de nuevo el contacto de su amo.

Esa nueva actitud generaba en ella pensamientos cada vez más oscuros y sueños más osados que el primero que tuvo. Todos siempre empezaban igual, Alucard aparecía, la estampaba contra una pared, y la besaba, después de esto el resultado de los sueños eran bastante obvios.

Y calaban tan hondo en ella que no podía ver su amo sin que los recordara.

Miraba su boca y pensaba como seria sentirla contra la suya, escuchaba su lengua aguda y quería sentirla recorriendo toda su piel. Cuando miraba sus manos sosteniendo sus pistolas, se preguntaba como seria si esas mismas manos las desnudaban lentamente.

Deseaba a su maestro con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo virgen. Quería saber que se sentiría ser amada entre sus brazos, como seria tenerlo adentro de ella. Aspiraba que él fuera el primer _hombre_ en su vida.

También sabría que sería el último porque bajo ese fuego que le quemaba la piel, sentía también un profundo sentimiento que Seras reconoció como amor. Temerosa que esos pensamientos desembocaran en su mano metida en su entrepierna, salió del baño.

Aun quedaba algunas horas antes del amanecer, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Estaba segura que la fría noche aliviaría un poco el incendio que había en su interior.

Después de ponerse su ropa interior, se detuvo ante su ropero para ver que se pondría, realmente estaba cansada de usar siempre su uniforme. Mirando de forma escrutadora su ropa, eligiendo con cuidado.

Quería ponerse algo atrevido, en caso de que se encontrara con su maestro, ansiosa de ver su reacción pero realmente no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de que pensara que fuera una descarada, que le coqueteaba sin disimulo. Y más aun, hacerlo de una manera patética.

Finalmente se decidió por una pollera corta y una camisa negra, cuando estuvo vestida, se agacho buscando sus botas. En ese momento sintió unas manos en su cintura y una risa familiar.

¿No podía ser? ¿En serio tenía tan mala suerte? Nunca supo que tan cierto era.

Sintiendo como la daban vuelta de manera brusca, dirigió una mirada hacia la persona que la agarraba y se choco con los ojos de su amo.

Estaba agarrándola por la cintura y estaba inclinado hacia ella, con sus ojos color carmín, mirándola fijamente.

Seras estuvo segura que nunca su amo le pareció tan apuesto como en ese momento.

Alucard empezó a sonreír, con su conocida sonrisa sádica, de esas que invitaban a los más oscuros pensamientos. Por su lado estaba contento porque después de provocar a su presa por tanto tiempo, hoy finalmente seria suya.

También estaba impaciente por hacerlo y no es que la ropa de Seras estuviera ayudando mucho. Pasando una mirada por su cuerpo, para ver como esta pollera dejaba al descubierto sus blancas piernas, libres al fin de esas mallas de su uniforme que las escondían. La remera que se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera insinuante.

Si no fuera porque lo tomarían como más loco de lo que estaba, hubiera jurado que la camisa le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la abriera. Tales pensamientos duraron una fracción de segundo, dispuesto a seguir con su plan, paso de la reflexión a la acción.

Aprovechando que sus manos estaban en su cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegándole lo más que puede. Antes de que resista, la hipnotizo con la fuerza de sus ojos. Vio como su cuerpo cayó desvanecido y la atrapo. Aprovechando su inconsciencia, la alzo en brazos, al tiempo que la oscuridad los rodeo para luego desaparecer llevándola consigo.

La risa de Alucard es lo último que se escucho en el cuarto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Seras comenzó a volver en sí. Confusa, ojeo el lugar donde se encontraba. Al tiempo que recuerdos confusos llegaban a su mente.

Lo último que recordaba era los ojos de su maestro mirándola, el resto era oscuridad. Viendo la habitación la reconoció como la de su amo. Vio su ataúd y la mesa donde estaba la sangre. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba sentada en la silla de él.

Pero no vio a su amo por ningún lado. Hasta que sintió un aliento cálido en su espalda, de pronto sintió unas manos en su cintura, bajando los ojos pude ver sus manos y sus piernas entre las de ellas.

Al escuchar su risa, se dio cuenta del verdadero peligro en el que se encontraba. No quería darse vuelta porque no quería ver su rostro, marcado con esa sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos brillen.

No quería perder el control aun. Porque sabía que eso era simplemente cuestión de tiempo.

Involuntariamente, comenzó a temblar, demostrando así lo mucho que la intimidaban las circunstancias.

Alucard estaba muy complacido por la actitud de su aprendiz, pudiendo ver que estaba asustada pero que no hacía nada para cambiar la situación. Quizás porque sabía que es inútil o porque realmente quería que ocurriera.

Queriendo ponerla más nerviosa de lo que esta, le susurro con una voz ronca. La lujuria se destilaba de cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué tiemblas chica policía? No voy a comerte.-le dijo-No aun.

Vio con satisfacción como su temblor aumento y como el rojo cubrió su adorado rostro. Nuevamente la inocencia se hizo presente, una inocencia que él estaría más que orgulloso de quitar.

Seras, por más que quería no dejaba de temblar. Pero le gustaría estar temblando de miedo, porque estaba temblando por lo que excitada que se estaba poniendo. Las palabras de su amo, abrieron la puerta de sus deseos y nunca había sido tan consiente de cuanto se quería acostar con él.

Temiendo las consecuencias de su acción, se dio vuelta, casi chocando con el rostro de su maestro. Pudo ver todo lo que se imagino. Sus ojos rojos brillantes como el fuego, con el deseo impreso en ellos. Su boca formaba una mueca seductora.

Seras juro que su amo nunca estuvo tan sexy como en ese momento.

Sin darle tiempo a un segundo pensamiento, sus manos la tomaron con fuerza de la cintura. No pudo evitar recostarse contra su espalda, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo. Las manos de él no abandonaron su cintura, formando una presa ineludible.

No era que ella tuviera muchas ganas de alejarse tampoco.

El acerco su nariz al cuello de ella, oliendo la esencia que liberaba este. Era un aroma embriagador. Una mescla de miedo, ingenuidad y excitación.

-Seras-dijo, su nombre dicho de tal manera que resulto casi una caricia. El vampiro estaba muy excitado también. Sentía como el cuerpo de ella, lo llamaba de manera urgente, invitando a descubrirlo, a poseerlo. Recordó el sabor de su sangre y se pregunto si sus labios sabían igual.

Oyó la voz agitada de Seras que le preguntaba:

-¿Por qué, amo?-temerosa de su respuesta.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, Seras-dijo.

La vampiresa tuvo un momento de lucidez. Su maestro estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos. Ahora su extraño comportamiento tenía sentido. Antes de poder enfrentarlo escucho como seguía con su explicación.

-Quiero sentir como tu cuerpo se agita bajo mis manos- sus manos abandonaron su cintura para posarse en sus piernas recorriéndolas- Quiero saber a qué sabe tu piel- dijo besando su cuello levemente.

Para la vampiresa fue como estar en el cielo. Sentir sus caricias y sus labios y más que nada, las palabras que admitían la sed de el por ella, no tenían precio. De pronto, sintió como sus manos acariciaban su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior.

Un gemido salió de sus labios. Pudo sentir como el fuego recorría sus venas. Se sintió húmeda y comprendió que estaba completamente excitada. Apenas y pudo comprender sus siguientes palabras.

-Pero lo que más quiero es-dijo, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a su cintura para darle la vuelta, dejándola cara a cara con el-como suena tu voz gritando de placer mientras te hago mía.

Antes de poder decir nada, Alucard la beso.

Fue un beso salvaje desde el principio. Ella también lo beso de forma hambrienta. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Seras enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, al tiempo que abría su boca, dándole cabida a la lengua de él. Dejando que la explore, que la saboree. Al tiempo que ella hacía lo propio con él.

Era tanta su excitación, que se acerco lo mas que pudo a él, rosando sus sexos por encima de la ropa. Sintió como él se tenso.

Alucard, preso de sus deseos, bajo una mano hacia su trasero, aprovechando que la tela se había levantado. Su otra mano se dirigió a la nuca de ella, de esa manera pegaba lo mas posibles sus bocas.

Seras se sintió enloquecer, ante tales contactos, que empezó a mover sus caderas de manera inconsciente. Pudo apreciar como algo duro y grande se presionaba contra ella. Esa idea, lejos de asustarla, la humedeció más.

Pararon el beso, en busca de aire. Se miraron a los ojos. Cada con el sabor del otro.

Alucard tenía un gusto parecido a la sangre, tan apetecible como ella y tan desconcertante como su dueño. Seras sabia dulce, el vampiro encontró este sabor altamente adictivo y para nada empalagoso.

El vampiro la vio con los labios hinchados, sus ojos brillantes y su respiración agitada. La vio más hermosa que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Se paso la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera saboreando lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Fue como te lo imaginaste?-pregunta con todo el descaro del mundo. Seras desvía la mirada y murmura algo así como que fue mejor. El se río de manera estridente, muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Sabia que besaba muy bien pero es agradable tener una confirmación- dijo a la par que sus manos delineaban su cuerpo-Pero te equivocaste en algo.

La vampira lo miro confundida, haciéndole una pregunta con los ojos.

-Yo no sé ser lento- sus manos rompieron su ropa, dejándola en ropa interior.

Ella se asusto un poco. Después se sonrojo de vergüenza al verse en ropa interior frente su maestro. Tampoco pudo evitar dar una ojeada llena de tristeza a su conjunto despedazado en el suelo.

-Te vez mejor así. Y debo decir que acertaste con el color. –comento con satisfacción.

Seras llevaba un atrevido conjunto de encaje negro con detalles rojos. Contrastaba de manera notable con su piel blanca. Era realmente sexy.

-Seria un desperdicio romperlo-siguió diciendo, al tiempo que bajaba los breteles, para sacárselo. Hizo lo propio con la parte de abajo.

En menos de un segundo, se quedo desnuda, entre sus piernas. La vampira pensó que no se le podía estar ofreciendo de manera más descarada. Levanto su mirada y se tomo con la de su maestro.

El la estaba recorriendo, sin ningún disimulo. Admirado por el esplendor de ese cuerpo que se le estaba ofreciendo libremente. Y pensando, que nunca fue visto por nadie, que nunca nadie lo disfruto, una oleada de deseo lo inundo.

El ansia de ser él quien lo corrompa fue casi incontrolable.

Seras, que era testigo de sus miradas, pregunto con vos tímida:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, amo?- creyó que lo más sano para su cordura era no verlo de cara mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Al fin puedo dejar de espiarte mientras te bañas- fue su inesperada respuesta.

Seras se volvió para mirarlo fijamente. Sonreía con todo el descaro del mundo y no parecía ni un poco arrepentido. Ella sabía que si lo hubiera admitido en otro momento estaría muy enfadada pero solo pudo enrojecer de placer, al saberse una fuente de deseo para él.

Aprovechando su distracción, Alucard la volvió a besarla al tiempo que la cargaba y se dirigía a su féretro. Seras enredo sus piernas a las caderas de su maestro. Cuando estuvieron enfrente del ataúd, el vampiro hizo un movimiento con las manos y este se convirtió en una gran cama, con sabanas y doseles negros.

-A partir de ahora, compartirás mi último reino-dijo al tiempo que la dejaba sobre la cama. Ella se acomodo entre las sabanas a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su amo.

El se detuvo por un momento para admirar el espectáculo. La piel blanca de Seras contrastaba de manera perfecta con las sabanas negras.

Era inocencia envuelta en pecado.

Al ver que su ansia aumentaba cada vez más, comenzó a desnudarse, estando atento a la mirada de su aprendiz. Se saco primero los guantes y su sombrero. Siguió su gabardina y por ultimo su traje.

Seras al ver como el objeto de sus deseos iba apareciendo ante ella, se quedo totalmente muda. El cuerpo de su maestro era perfecto en cada uno de los sentidos. Su espalda ancha, su pecho firme y esos brazos fuertes. Seras se vio deseando que esas manos la recorrieran completamente. El tono de su piel, blanca al igual que la suya, era una clara invitación a pasar la boca por ella.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la vista de _eso._ Si bien era virgen y nunca había visto algo si, tuvo la sensación que comparada con promedio de los hombres, aquello era _grande._ Retiro su mirada y se avergonzó de manera notable.

Alucard solo pudo reír ante una muestra más de inocencia su aprendiz. Pensó en hacer un comentario para hacerla sentir más apenada pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

No quería que saliera corriendo justo ahora.

Decidido a dar el siguiente paso se fue acercando a la cama para luego subirse a ella, se poso lentamente entre sus piernas y las empezó a besar. Primero los pies, haciéndole cosquillas con su lengua, para luego seguir deslizando su boca por la piel de sus piernas, la rodilla y luego los muslos.

Seras sintió las oleadas de placer por el solo hecho de sentir su boca pegada a su cuerpo. Sudo frio al ver que él se acercaba a su entrepierna pero el vampiro extrañamente siguió de largo y beso su vientre. Se quedo ahí un momento para luego besar sus pechos de manera muy placentera.

Alucard disfrutaba el sabor de esa piel tan tersa y suave. Sentir el gusto de su virtud en su lengua era indescriptible, quería besar cada centímetro de ella para estar seguro que ese sabor se quedara para siempre en su memoria.

Después de darles atención a esos montes, llego a su cuello donde empezó a besar y lamer la zona donde la había mordido, remarcando que ese cuerpo era solo suyo y que nadie tenía derecho a siquiera mirarlo.

Su aprendiz, estaba al borde del colapso. Ver que sus sueños se hacían realidad y sentir que definitivamente la realidad supera a la ficción era algo grandioso. Los labios de su amo eran sublimes, nunca pensó que tan solo un roce pudiera darle tanta dicha.

El vampiro se sintió encantado al ver los espasmos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo, ya que sabía que eran los primeros que ese cuerpo conocía. Queriendo aumentarlos, sus manos se unieron a sus labios, acariciando la silueta de ella.

Dirigió su boca a la oreja de Seras y susurro de manera seductora:

-¿Te gusta?- dijo al tiempo que mordía su lóbulo. Sonrió de placer al ver que el sonrojo de su aprendiz al asentir. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas.

Una imagen única. Y eso que solo la había estado besando.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna y metió dos dedos ahí dentro. Sus dedos, se hicieron lugar entre los pliegues vírgenes de su aprendiz, buscando la entrada a su centro de placer, sintiendo ya desde sus dedos la estrechez del lugar.

Cuando esos dedos exploradores encontraron cierto botón de su anatomía, la vampiresa comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte alternando el nombre de su amo entre sus jadeos de placer. Siempre le habían dicho que el sexo era placentero pero nunca que se podía tocar el cielo con él.

Mientras que su amo la miraba cada vez mas excitado. Con cada movimiento de sus dedos, abría más ese lugar. Cada vez lo profanaba más, cada gemido y cada gota de sudor que caía rozando su aterciopelada piel, la alejaba más de su inocencia.

La respiración de Seras se hacía cada vez más agitada, a la par que sus manos apretaban las sabanas y los músculos que rodeaban sus dedos se tensaban más. Estaba entre indeciso en cederle su liberación o tenerla rogando desesperadamente por más. Pero la tentación de probar su más íntimo sabor pudo más.

Y el tan ansiado orgasmo llego con la fuerza de un golpe, que dejo a la vampira rondando la inconsciencia por unos minutos. Si ese era el placer que su amo le podía proporcionar, estaba más que deseosa de aceptar cualquiera de sus órdenes con tal de que la hiciera gozar así.

Poso su mirada en su amo y lo que hizo a continuación la sorprendió. Llevo sus dedos que acaba de sacar de su interior y se los llevo a su boca para lamerlos con esmero antes de metérselos en la boca y probar su esencia. Todo esto con sus ojos fijos en ella.

De nuevo se sintió húmeda.

-Sabes bien chica policía- dijo su amo, mirándola fijamente. Ella de nuevo sintió que su vanidad crecía ante las palabras de su amo- Pero aun te falta algo.

De la nada y en completo silencio se levanto de la cama, dejando a una desconcertada Seras, que pensaba que diablos había hecho mal para que Alucard la abandonara tan rápidamente. De un momento a otro, su temor al rechazo se vio aliviado cuando vio que su amo volvió junto con ella.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver las bolsas de sangre médica que llevaba en las manos. Aun en silencio, las dejo un rato en el suelo, mientras apartaba las sabanas negras que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de su aprendiz.

Dejando de nuevo, su gloriosa desnudez a la vista.

Antes de que Seras cuestionara su acción, beso de nuevos sus pechos. Recorriéndolos con su lengua fría y haciendo especial hincapié en sus pezones. Al cabo de unos minutos, se alejo y tomo la sangre que había dejado en el suelo, abriendo un poco el paquete y dejando caer un poco de sangre sobre la piel recién besada.

Después, volvió a cubrir con su boca ese lugar. El sabor propio de la chica policía mesclada con la sangre del paquete, fue algo totalmente enloquecedor. Para seguir con su deleite y el de Seras, repetía la acción, mojando el cuerpo de la chica con la sangre y después lamiéndola para limpiarla con su lengua.

-Así está mejor- le dijo en un susurro seductor en su oreja-Pero aun falta una cosa.

Curiosa por ver que nueva idea corría por la mente de su loco amante, la vampira espero y se resigno que aceptar sus deseos era algo que estaba destinado a pasar. El vampiro, entonces llevo el paquete de sangre a su boca y tomo un sorbo.

Lo siguiente que hiso fue besar a Seras con sus labios llenos de sangre. El contacto de sus bocas con la sangre de por medio, fue algo más de su imaginación. La bestia interna de ambos chillo llena de placer y ansiosa por haber sido complacida en los placeres mas primitivos que anhelaba.

En medio de la orgia de besos y sangre, cuando la vampiresa estaba más metida en su mundo de ensueño, su amo y maestro la penetro de una sola estocada. Fue duro y violento, tal como se podía esperar de ese sádico vampiro.

Su deseo de terminar de profanar ese cuerpo fue muy grande para andarse con sutilezas y remilgos como los que debía tener, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tomando a una mujer virgen. Pero su amor por el dolor pudo más y de una sola embestida la virginidad de Seras Victoria fue solo suya.

Para la rubia, la usurpación la lleno de dolor pero borracha de pasión y sangre como estaba, ese dolor se volvió en placer. Más aun al sentir como sus sueños se volvían realidad. Su amo era brutal con ella, no le dejaba ni respirar pero su violencia hallaba respuesta en las caderas de las jóvenes que respondían con el mismo ímpetu mas no así con la misma fuerza.

Solo faltaba algo para su más mordida fantasía se hiciera realidad. Tal vez debía tener una mirada anhelante porque Alucard procedió a morderla, reabriendo esas marcas en su cuello y profundizarlas más. Sintió como todo su cuerpo reacciono a los colmillos se su amo y como un nuevo torrente un nuevo orgasmo la golpeo.

Alucard, sentía como el corazón muerto de Seras bombeaba su sangre con fuerza y esta se juntaba en su boca. En ella podía sentir todas las emociones que surcaban su cuerpo, cada uno de los pensamientos de los cuales él era el protagonista. De esa manera el también llego a su climax.

Después se separaron, buscando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Se miraron, una apenas creyendo lo que acaba de hacer, el otro satisfecho de haber cumplido su objetivo.

-Cualquier duda que tengas, estaré mas que feliz de aclarártela- le dijo en su mismo tono burlón de siempre. No importaba que acaban de tener sexo, el siempre seria el mismo.

-Gracias amo- le dijo sonrojada.

-Ahora a dormir, el amanecer esta cerca- le dijo dándole la espalda.

Ella espero un tiempo hasta que supuso que su amo estaba dormido y se le acurro en su espalda tiernamente. Cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de colegiala enamorada. Esperaba que a partir de ahora las cosas fueran al menos un poco mas diferentes.

-Te amo- le susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

Al momento Alucard se dio la vuelta y la abrazo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo- pensó antes de caer dormido también.

Realmente las cosas serian muy diferentes a partir de ahora.

**Fin**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A:

¿Qué me dicen? Linda, una basura, que no debo escribir en este fandom nunca mas o que les pareció algo aceptable. Déjenme saber que opinan. Sinceramente, espero que no me haya salido un Alucard muy meloso, quise hacerlo mas sádico pero ya hay una historia asi (To hate is love, to love is hata) que por cierto amo y creo que es genial.

Espero que también Satoshi este leyendo esto y que le haya gustado también.

Besos y suerte.


End file.
